


New paths

by BrettseyBr



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Accidents, F/F, Fear, brettsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrettseyBr/pseuds/BrettseyBr
Summary: well, since i saw the ninth season promotional video i have that in my head.  I really needed to get out ... I hope my sweet and loving Brett is safe.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	New paths

**Author's Note:**

> well, since i saw the ninth season promotional video i have that in my head. I really needed to get out ... I hope my sweet and loving Brett is safe.

New paths….

The day had barely started, and the first call to both 61 was already underway. Boden hadn't even finished the morning meeting when the alarm called to announce an injured woman.  
For some reason Casey felt uncomfortable, it was not uncommon, after all this was the job, people needed help and they went to the rescue. But something was not right, call it a premonition, overprotection, bad feeling, in short, something was making your heart beat faster.  
Maybe it was Sylvie's sad countenance when she arrived, well, she did the best she could on receiving the new paramedic, was kind and smiled (Sylvie being Sylvie) but he knew she was still upset about Foster's departure. Everyone was, in a way, it was a family member who was leaving again.  
He hoped it was just his overprotective side and that the vehicle would soon return with his doctors safe and well, but he decided to keep the radio close by.

** On Call **

"Chicago Paramedics" - Sylvie communicated when entering the door that was already open and seeing a woman lying on the floor.

She and Mackey were on their first call together, and she didn't know much to expect from her new partner, other than the first impression, which had been very good. Gianna seemed to be a good person, was communicative, asked about work and did not want to touch the radio in both or questioned the chosen musical style. (For Brett this was very, very important). Sylvie hoped that they would have a good rapport and that things would just flow, since it was not very easy to be changing partners again. She tried with all her strength not to show how sad she was to miss Foster, and she didn't say it out loud either, but she felt a little insufficient, since no partner remained with her.

They bent down, Mackey already taking the necessary equipment to check the woman, when they heard a noise, much like a metal crack, that even before turning around Sylvie already knew what it was.

There was a man in his 40s with a gun to his head. The two froze, Mackey looked at Sylvie waiting for some suggestion and Sylvie just blinked slowly trying to appear calm, hoping that her new partner would understand the (Don't do anything stupid) sign.

"Who called you here?" -The man said screaming, his hand was shaking and the barrel of the gun went up and down Sylvie's forehead.

"I don't know Mr. We are from the fire department and we got a call to see a woman with injuries" -Mackey said slowly without moving.

"Great! One more problem."

"Sir, we have no intention of getting into your business, just let us check it out and we won't be in your way" - Sylvie said looking directly into the man's cold brown eyes.

"Ah Sure, do you think I'm an idiot? As soon as I turn around you will call the cops."

"We are not going, we are paramedics only, we have nothing to do with the police." - Mackey

"Could we just look at it?" - Sylvie said turning around, looking at the young woman lying on her back to them.

"DON'T MOVE" - He shouted. He stepped back just a little so he could push the door shut. Sylvie looked at Mackey and said quietly "Don't do anything."

"Shut up!" - He returned to them, putting Sylvie's head again as a target. "Be quiet, I need to think, besides this bitch doesn't need any more assistance, she already got what she deserved."

Mackey looked scared at Sylvie, the man was out of control and nothing stopped him from shooting them right there.

"61 answer, have you arrived at the scene?" - Sylvie's radio screamed.

He in one swift motion hit the gun on the side of Sylvie's head, causing her to fall on her back on the floor. He was standing in front of her with the gun pointed directly at her face.

"Mr please, it's just the central, we can say that everything is fine and they didn't ask any more." - Mackey said trying to avoid the worst.

"Take it off" - He aimed the gun at the radio. Sylvie obeyed without hesitation. "You too" - He pointed at Mackey.  
He grabbed the equipment and stomped on it with all his might until he destroyed most of it. "Cell phones! I want cell phones." - He demanded.  
Mackey handed it over and Brett went pale or realized that the device had probably been left in the ambulance. " Hurry up!"

"I'm not with him, I'm sorry. I think I left it in the ambulance or in the barracks." - She said already expecting the worst.

"And do you think I'm going to believe this? Stand up, NOW !!!"

Brett stood up slowly, they were trying to ignore the pulsing pain that came from his temple, and raising his hands in surrender.  
He approached her. "Don't try anything stupid!" He looked at Mackey, who was still on his knees by the coffee table in the room, put the gun around his waist and groped Sylvie roughly. As soon as he didn't locate the device as she said, he pushed it back, making it fall to the floor again.  
She quickly looked at her partner, showing that everything was fine, and hoped that the central realized that there was something wrong with the lack of communication and send someone.

*** In the barracks.

"Boss, have you heard from 61? They've been out for some time." - Casey asked standing in front of Boden's office.

He held up his finger, making a sign to wait, Casey hadn't realized he was on the phone. "Yes, ok! What do we do?… I see… Thank you."

"How are you, Chief?" - Casey had been with Boden long enough to know the concerned face of the boss and friend.

"I don't know, it was the central. They tried to contact 61 and had no answers."

"It doesn't look like something Brett would do."

"Yes, that's what I told them."

"Are they going to do something? Let's go over there, we have the address." - He tried not to look as worried as he felt.

"They said they were going to send someone."

"Boss, I .."

"I know, I don't intend to sit around waiting. Did you try to call Brett?"

" Not"

Boden picked up the phone and dialed the numbers, only to hear the ringing taking him to voicemail. "Mailbox. Call Severide, let's go over there."

As they were leaving, the station's voice came on Bolden's radio. "Boss? We sent someone to check and they are fine. The pic reported that they had a little problem with the radio and the victim needed a lot of care and a little knowledge to get to the hospital, so the delay. on the way back. "

Casey didn't understand why, but he couldn't feel relieved. His heart was beating fast and there seemed to be a weight on his shoulders and chest.

"Thank you, we will wait for their return and have the equipment checked." - Boden ended the call.

"Boss, how are you?" - Severide approached.

"Yes, it looks like it was a false alarm, there was a problem with the ambulance equipment, ask Capp to have a look at me when they arrive." - He said already entering the battalion again.

" What's it?"

"I know Sev, something doesn't feel right."

"Relax, partner, soon she gets there and you can keep pretending that you are just friends and nothing is happening between you."

"Haha, very funny. I hope it's right."

  
*** No calling.

The man had made them leave, at some point he came up with an escape plan using the ambulance.  
He got in the back and told Sylvie to get behind the wheel, keeping Mackey now at gunpoint. As soon as she buckled up, a police car stopped next to them and the policeman went to the window.

"Say something and nobody gets out of here alive, do you hear?" -He said low from the back.

"Hello, I received a request from the fire station to check your location. It looks like there was no return in contact."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, we need to take a little longer, it turns out that you didn't want to go to the doctor and we spent some time getting to know her." - Sylvie tried to smile, looking as normal as possible.

"And why did you not communicate the exchange?" - He said standing on tiptoe trying to look for the ambulance.

"Our radios have gone silent, there must be some defect, we will check as soon as we return to the battalion."

"Is everything okay? You have a really ugly bruise over there" - Brett felt his heart miss a beat, if something went wrong they wouldn't survive, or at least not Mackey, since she had the gun pointed at her.

"Yes, it really isn't even today, but I'm free to work, I promise." - She said trying to look playful. She needed to get out of there and she needed to get out soon.

"Well, if you say so."

"Yes, now if I can, I need to take my patient to the Med."

"Sure, Sure! Just fix this problem with communication as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir, we'll check as soon as we get back. Thanks for checking us out."

" Drive carefully."

Brett called the cirene and set the ambulance in motion, she waited and hoped that the police would notice the subtle hint she left. The call had been for a woman and she said she needed to take "O" a patient suggesting a man. She knew it could be a long shot, but it couldn't be very obvious, not when someone's life depended on it.

"We are going to draw a lot of attention with the cirene on, hang up." - He ordered from the back.

Sylvie hung up and asked "Where are we going?"

"I don't know, just drive and don't try anything, I have nothing to lose, I die and take you with me, do you understand?"

Brett just shook his head. In the rearview mirror she could see Mackey sitting next to him and the man on the stretcher pointing the gun steadily at her. She could only hope that everything would end well, despite everything indicating otherwise.

*** In the battalion ..

It had been an hour since the central reported that the girls were returning. Even if it was critical and it took time, they should have arrived by now.  
Casey was pacing her dorm. The truck hasn't had any calls so far, in fact no one had, just 61 and all that free time wasn't helping. He had already imagined different scenarios, a problem with tires, they stopped to refuel, eat something ... He was doing his best to hold on to these thoughts, because something inside him screamed the opposite. Maybe Severide was right, he and Brett got very close in the last few months, he could see clearly that her feelings had changed, he liked her as a friend, but a few months ago he saw her in another way too. He dreamed of her, he thought of her before he slept, sometimes it was the first thought when he woke up, he was terribly in love with her. Stella had told Severide that she had clearly told her friend that Brett had greater feelings for him, and he hoped it was true. The plan was to ask her out, but it never seemed to be the right time, when he came very close to inviting her, Foster announced her departure, and, he decided to remain a friend, after all it was what she needed at the moment.

"Hey, Casey. Did you hear from Brett?" -Stella asked entering her dormitory.

"To tell you the truth, no. Boden spoke to the central who said they were coming back, but so far nothing, I'm starting to get worried."

"It's weird, Brett would call." - Stella looked as worried as he did.

" I have an idea." - Casey said taking the cell phone dialing some numbers. "Hi, are you from Chicago med?" - He waited a little. "Maggie, it's Casey, 51. Can you tell me if Brett has already left the patient there? ... Sure, I'll wait ..." - He took the device away from his mouth. "She will check" - He said to Stella. "No? How not? There were no 61 patients, then? Thank you Maggie, yes, yes, probably a terrible radio problem, thank you." - He didn't want to alarm. He patted Stella on the shoulder making her follow him to Bolden's office. But before he could say anything, he found Voight and Upton standing in front of the Chief. As soon as Boden saw them, he nodded for them to enter.

" Something wrong?" Casey asked looking directly at the chief of intelligence.

"We were called to a homicide and it turns out that the place where we found the victim's body is the same as the last call from your ambulance. Speaking to some neighbors they said they saw the ambulance outside the building and one of them said he had the impression of seeing an armed man. "

Casey felt his legs weaken. He knew, he knew that Brett would never be so reckless as to be so long without communication.

Noticing his reaction, Voight continued. "Look, it shouldn't be difficult to locate an ambulance, we have all the people on the street, they will bring them in. Brett is smart, she will know how to handle the situation."

"Knowing how to cope? For God's sake, can you hear yourself? The guy has already killed someone, what do you think he'll do when he sees his men or doesn't need them anymore?" - Casey was never a fan of Voight, but hearing him talking like that made him want to hit him in the face.

"We will not think like that ok ?! He is right Casey, Brett has dealt with similar situations and knew how to remain calm, we will remain calm and think positively." - Boden said trying to calm the spirits. "What will be done now?"

"We are trying to track the vehicle." - Voight stopped talking to answer the phone. "The ambulance was seen near Lake Michigan, come on, come on!" - He called Upton "

"Let's keep in touch ok ?! Let's do our best, we all like Sylvie very much." - Hailey said leaving going with Voight.

*** In the call ..

Brett had been driving aimlessly for over an hour, and the man was showing no signs of stopping or having a plan, the fuel was running out, and she had little hope of getting help from anyone.  
Looking in the rearview mirror, she saw that Mackey was attached to a belt on the bench she was on and looking at the river she decided to do something crazy, maybe it didn't work out, but it was better to die trying than to die for nothing afterwards. She caught Mackey's gaze in the rearview mirror and looked ahead a few times, the new partner seemed to understand, as she held tightly to a hand rest on the side.  
Sylvie accelerated as fast as she could and before the man realized what was happening, the ambulance turned sharply causing her to tip over and skid until she hit and broke the river parapet and fell.

** In the battalion

"Squadron 3, Vehicle 81, Vehicle 51, Accident involving cars on the Michigan River"

"Boss is where Voight said…"

" C'mon C'mon!!!"

After Voight left the battalion the questions were inevitable, everyone in the house knew what was going on and where the ambulance had been seen. It was no surprise when in a matter of seconds everyone was in the vehicles, driving as fast as they could towards the call.

Casey had his head down, he was never a very religious person, but he was asking God to take care of the girls, he couldn't lose anyone else, he couldn't lose Brett, this shouldn't be happening to her, she was always so kind with everyone, it wasn't fair.

"Everything will be fine, captain, everything will be fine" - Kidd said behind the wheel, without taking his eyes off the road, she was boring all the signs, driving fast, as much as possible.

"I hope so, Kidd, I hope so!"

A silence settled in the truck, all very thoughtful, Gallo had his head in his hands making a prayer, Mouch was silent, with teary eyes.  
One thing he was sure of, it wasn’t just him, but the whole house, no one could take a loss like that.  
The minutes felt like hours when they finally arrived, Casey got out of the truck with him still moving.  
Battalion 20 was already in place, he could see a winch lifting 61 from the lake, what he noticed first was that the driver's side was destroyed.  
As he looked over at Ambulance 99 he saw a body in a black bag and felt tears forming in his eyes, his stomach twisted and he felt he might be sick.

"Casey" - Chief shouted from behind.

He quickly looked back to see Boden pointing to another ambulance parked further on the side, she was behind a vehicle so you couldn't really see what was going on or who was being served there.

"Boss, let's clean up the scene." - He tried not to show how broken it was inside.

"Let me take care of it, go see your girl."

" What ?" - He ran towards the Chief, and could see a small woman wrapped in a blanket and blond hair ruffled.  
" Like you?"

"I don't lead so many men for nothing, Casey, I know what happens to mine. Just let her know, too, maybe she needs it after everything that happened today."

" Thanks boss" .

"Here, take my car." - He threw the keys to the captain. "Go with her to the doctor and stay with her."

In any other situation he would not do that, he would probably deny everything, but not today. Not after the madness it was and everything that happened. He came very close to losing her and he was not going to let the moment pass, he loved her and would tell her that.

"Casey" - Her face lit up when she saw him. Hearing her voice was so comforting that he wished he could record it, just as a reminder to know that it wasn't her lying on the lifeless floor.

" Thank God you're alright!" - He said approaching her. "Mackey?" He asked fearfully.

"Ah she's fine, some injuries here and there but she's alive!"

The paramedic who was attending Sylvie seems to have understood, and as soon as she finished dressing the blonde's forehead, she left, giving them a few minutes alone.  
As soon as they were alone, Brett dropped the blanket and hugged Casey.  
He got a little fright because she was wet and hears the shock of the temperature, but as soon as her arms went around his body he hugged her back, so hard that he was afraid to hurt her but he needs to feel her.

"I .. I was so scared .." - She said with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Would you believe it if I said I felt it too?"

" Felt?" She raised her head to look at him.

"Sure, Sylvie. I've never been so afraid of losing someone in my life."

"We can't lose anyone else" - She said.

"No, Sylvie, we can't. And I especially couldn't bear to lose you. I wouldn't be able to go on without you afterwards, Sylvie."

"Me .. Without me?"

"It's a conversation for later, when you're not freezing out here, but, I can like you a lot, like, like a lot."

Paramedic came back, saying that they needed to go to the med just to check and do some tests. He very reluctantly released her from his arms. "I saw you being right behind, I'll meet you there, ok ?!" - He said.

She was already getting into the ambulance when she called him "Matt" -So he got a little closer. "I can like you very much too."

With that, she got into the ambulance and he went on as he promised. That was it, now they would walk new paths, saying how he felt made him feel lighter, and knowing that she reciprocated made him even better.  
He knows that today was probably the worst of her life and he could say that it was not the best of him either, and he knows that it would take time to absorb and overcome everything she went through today, but he would do his best to be supportive. whatever she needs, a while ago he said he would be here for her, and he really will be. The difference is that now he will tell her every day how important she is and how he feels

**Author's Note:**

> It is very likely that I have a typo because I typed it on my phone, there may also be no logic in terms of location or something, but I live far away and did the best I could in the surveys lol I hope you liked it, and that Wednesday arrive in a hurry (I'm looking forward) lol ... Thanks for reading, comments are always welcome! stay safe and see you next time!


End file.
